Mazeka
Mazeka was a Ko Matoran from the Tren Krom Peninsula, who conscribed himself to service for the Order of Mata Nui in hopes of getting revenge on his enemy Vultraz History Tren Krom Peninsula Mazeka originally wanted to be a scholar until Vultraz, a treacherous Ta Matoran, killed his teacher. Mazeka then went out after Vultraz as he had stolen an important carving on the Makuta species that he could not let the Makuta see. They battled each other on a cliff-side and Mazeka won, resulting in Vultraz having suposedly fallen to his death. Vultraz servived and was turned into a Shadow Matoran by Makuta Gorast. Meanwhile, Mazeka had been given a small job in the Order of Mata Nui for his bravery and was to accompany Jerbraz on a mission to protect a De-Matoran named Krakua. Mazeka journeyed to the De Matoran's village with Jerbraz and managed to save Krakua from Vultraz. The Shadow Matoran nearly killed Mazeka as a result but decided not to as it would make Mazeka realize that the only reason he was alive was because Vultraz had shown him mercy. Vultraz escaped and Mazeka forced Jerbraz into training him as a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui servant On Daxia, Mazeka was trained by Jerbraz and occasionally fought an agent named Tobduk. Mazeka always lost in his fights with Tobduk. He recently journeyed to Stelt to question a Fe Matoran who had helped to engineer Vultraz's Skyfighter. He learnt that Vultraz planned to head for the Universe Core and give the tablet that he had stolen from Mazeka's teacher to Icarax. Mazeka returned to Daxia to ask Toa Helryx where the Core was, but ran into Tobduk, who forced Mazeka into coming with him to Destral to kill Vezon and Makuta Tridax in exchange for infomation on the Core's location. Mazeka did this, however, he let Veazon escape while Tobduk killed Tridax. Melding Alternate Universe In the Core, Mazeka found Vultraz and they tried to ram into each other on their vehicles. Vezon, while trying to gain some control over an Olmak that was suddenly fused to his head, fell in and out of several different dimensions. He travelled to the Main Universe's Swamp of Secrets, which created a Dimentional Gate to the Melding Alternate Universe and transported Mazeka and Vultraz there and left them both in the Melding Alternate Universe. Upon arriving in this Universe, Mazeka and Vultraz were brought to that Universe's Great Beings, who persuaded Mazeka into leaving Vultraz behind so they could "find out where they went wrong" with him. They traded Vultraz for universe's Makuta [[Teridax]; who, being a Makuta of that Universe, was a Being of Light. Mazeka then returned to the Main Universe with the parallel Teridax. They returned to Ba-Koro, were the Main Unvierse Teridax greeted them from within the Mata Nui Robot. He then summoned three Shadow Takanuvas to kill them both. However, Mazeka and Teridax managed to kill all three and survived until the Main Unvierse Teridax was killed. Personality Mazeka was very determined. He never stopped trying to find Vultraz, he went all over the Matoran Universe in attempts to find him until he eventually did. Category:2008 Category:Matoran Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ice Category:2008 Sets